Overseer Guards
Mediocine Overseer Guards are overseer-caste mediocines given armor and weapons to protect their queens. As they were of overseer caste they had no individuality, functioning merely as an instrument of the queen, completely hive-minded to her control and having lost almost all of their individual motivations and wills, their mind entirely functions as just a vehicle through which the queen can execute her whims. Though because they themselves function as psychic relays they can be deployed into a battlefield alongside warrior caste mediocines and help to control them through being physically nearby. Overseer guards, functioning as intermediaries between the queen and her underlings were never alone, and always had the support of warrior castes. Being chosen as to ascend to this position and join ones' mind with a queen is seen as a highly prestigious sacrifice and only the best, most loyal mediocines within a queens' brood are chosen to undergo the biological metamorphisis into an overseer. Weapons and Abilities Power Armor Overseer guards are given power armor. Though it is not made of any specialized material and is not much more durable than standard power armor, it greatly enhances their agility and endurance. Overseer castes naturally have very tall and lithe frames which can lead some combatants to underestimate their physical abilities. While their strength is formidable, it is not overwhelming in the way a Cauldarion Knight or Gare'Praetorium Guard's strength is. Overseer guards' real strength lies in their agility. Able to leap large distances, evade weapons fire in much the same way a Go'shii Ranger can, but without the assistance of a thruster harness, instead using internal gravity repulsor plates within their armor to make (often) small corrections to their movements while fighting. This can make their movements very creepy and unnatural as they have been known to avoid fire or weapons strikes by bending over backwards into a position that should otherwise cause them to fall over backwards, among other things. Psychic Amplifier Overseer guards receive a mind augment which amplifies their psychic abilities. This is meant primarily to help them interface with their queen when at extreme distances. Though it can, at times be attuned to allow their psychic abilities to interface with creatures other than just Mediocines. When this feature is used they are able to easily dominate minds of most other sentient species due to their brains being far more powerful. Through this psychic interface they can read the minds of combatants, create illusions or waking nightmares that become real to their foes, cause their foes to fall asleep, or simply forget all of their orders and how to operate their weapons. Planetary marines and Go'shii rangers will typically be trained in various meditation forms that can be used counter or block out these abilities. During graduation from military training, all members of the Go'sii Rangers, Cauldarion Knights and Planetary Marines would be required to be tested in a 1v1 mental battle with an overseer to confirm they were properly trained in battle meditation. Hardlight Glaive Overseer guards' primary weapon is a hardlight glave. This weapon, though not entirely practical and meant to be ceramonial, it wis made to the same standards as a Cauldarion axe, with an 1% Arsium handle allowing it to block strikes from other hardlight weapons. The weapon was made to fit the tall, lithe frame of an overseer and designed to be used at long ranges with thrusts and sweeps to keep enemies away. On the reverse are two metal blades which carry electric charge. These can deliver non-lethal strikes of either painful or immobilizing power and are typically used to 'motivate' worker and warrior caste mediocines. Their mostly deadly asset was the utilization of their enhanced intelligence to learn an enemy's fighting style in a melee battle. This meant most fights with these guards were very short. Either the enemy would overwhelm them somehow or the guard would quickly learn and adapt to their fighting style, carefully meditating every move to exploit the opponents' weakness.